


This Hard Little Shell

by Catchclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a quiet moment in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hard Little Shell

"I had the weirdest dream," Sam said, propping himself on his elbow.

"Hmm?" Dean managed from somewhere under the bedspread.

"You were a turtle. And you were wearing an elf hat."

"Hrrnnn."

"Yeah," Sam said, sliding his hand under the pillow. Catching Dean's neck in his palm. "And you kept nipping at my hand. Even though I was trying to feed you lettuce. And you loved lettuce."

"Ugh. A nightmare," Dean managed, his voice rattling Sam's fingers.

Sam let his hand drift, let it catch between Dean's shoulders.

"Nah," he said. "You got better."

Dean raised his head, one eye creaking open. "Now you're just quoting Monty Python, dude. That's bullshit."

Sam grinned. "Whatever. You're the one who made me watch it like a hundred times."

Dean rolled his eye and dropped back into the pillows. "Only because you loved the rabbit." He snorted, arching his back up to meet Sam's hand. "And you were convinced it was a vampire. That was awesome."

"You told me it was a vampire," Sam said, working his fingernails in, catching the curves of Dean's spine.

"I also told you that multiplication was the work of the devil. But you didn't believe that, did you?"

"No, but then I knew you were failing algebra, so--"

Dean made a noncommittal noise that rolled up into a groan as Sam leaned over and chased his fingers with his tongue.

"So you were a turtle," Sam said again, his lips dragging down Dean's side. "And you had this hard little shell that nobody could crack."

"And a hat," Dean panted. "You said I had a hat."

"Mmmm," Sam hummed. "Yeah, you did."

He nudged Dean's hip, got him to flip, and slid between Dean's knees. Ran his hands over Dean's stomach, got him quaking, blew a long breath over his cock. Waited.

"Sam," Dean croaked, his voice a little strangled. "You call my cock a turtle and I will beat your fucking ass."

Sam laughed, pushed his mouth into Dean's thigh and turned circles with his tongue.

"It was just a dream, Dean," he said. "You're always overreading."

But when he had Dean stretched wide, both of them arcing, aching to complete the circuit, Dean threw the condoms at his head and groaned: "Just put a hat on your elf and fuck me already!"

And Sam did, slammed home giggling like an idiot, and came with Dean's breathy laughter in his ear.

"I don't think sex is supposed to be funny, Sam," he said, after.

"Why is that?" Sam asked, pulling Dean tight against his chest.

"Well, I mean, it's kind of disrespectful, isn't it? It should be more serious. You know, meaningful or some shit."

Sam snorted. "You don't believe a word of that, asshat."

Dean shook his head. "No, I don't. But still." He tipped his face back, his eyes turning over Sam's. "I don't remember--I mean, I've never--" He fumbled, his tongue falling over his teeth. "It's never been fun for me like this, Sam. Is I guess what I mean."

Sam stared, let the moment hang between them, awkward and heavy and sweet. There were a dozen cuts on his tongue: cracks about Lifetime TV, or confusing real life and porn, or Dean's generally terrible taste in partners, but.

What he said was:

"Yeah. For me, too."

And it was the closest they'd come, either of them, to saying what Sam was sure they really meant, what they'd been trying to tell each other even before this sex stuff had started, but for sure, every time, since:

_I love you._

Dean sighed and snuggled down, tucked his head against Sam's shoulder and tugged the blanket up to his chin.

Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare dream about me and vegetables again," Dean murmured. "I'll go Krueger on you and stab you in your sleep."

Sam opened his mouth to answer but fell asleep before the words could come.

**Author's Note:**

> For thoselaughlines, by way of saying thanks.


End file.
